


In The Next Room

by Kitsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsy/pseuds/Kitsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural story with Dean/Jo smut in three parts. Takes place in a gray area of Season two and three. Some details are different. Jo has gone hunting with the boys a couple other times and done more of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes looked up from an old book to the Winchester sitting on the bed with his back up against the headboard. He was humming to himself. It sounded like some Metallica song. Her lips turned up a little as she tucked some hair behind her ear. He was absorbed in looking through one of the books Bobby had leant them. He had a beer sitting next to him on the side table. Sam had left for food a few minutes ago. Jo narrowed her eyes at the beer. It was empty. She glanced at her glass of water and bit her lip for a second.

The blonde grabbed the glass and finished off the other half of it before she stood up. She smoothed out her shirt a little then walked over next to Dean. His eyes lifted up to look at her after a second. She stopped with her hand halfway towards the bottle and then looked over at him and tried not to smile. It didn’t seem quite fair that he could just look at her and she had to stop herself from grinning.

“I was gonna grab another drink. You wanna another beer Dean?” She reached forward the rest of the way and grabbed it, she could guess what his answer would be. He gave her a wide grin.

“Thanks Jo. Havin’ a lady around might start spoiling me.” He smirked at her for a second then looked back at to the book. “Ya’ know gettin’ my beers for me, cleanin’ up after me.” He gestured at the bottle in her hand without looking up at her. “Maybe you should start cookin’ for me too?” She glared at him for a second and clenched her jaw.

“Well, don’t get used to it. I’d prefer to have my own hunt anyway. I’d rather be alone than run around with you boys.” Jo cursed herself mentally then turned on her heel and went towards the small mini fridge. Why the hell did he have to push her buttons andwhy the fuck did she always respond? She opened the little door to the fridge and felt a chill from it. She looked at the beers that sat in there and she tilted her head a little and smiled as she grabbed two instead of one. She shut the door and walked away and over to her table and sat down without a glance to Dean. It was hard not to look at him especially when she knew he would be staring at her.

“Uh…Jo?” She pretended not to hear him for a second as she looked at her book and faked reading it. “Harvelle.” The second time he spoke was forceful. She looked up at him and his brow was furrowed. “What the hell?”

“Oh Deano.” She smirked as she saw him twitch slightly. “We don’t want you to get spoiled. I just asked you if you wanted one.” She took a long drink out of the one she’d already opened then set it back down gently. “I didn’t say I’d bring it to you. Gotta get it yourself Winchester.” She smiled as a look of surprise came over his face. She looked back to her book. She heard him get up off of the bed but didn’t look up. He was probably just going to glare daggers at her on the way to the fridge. Then she saw a shadow land over her book.

Dean leaned down and grabbed the beer that she’d had her hand on and lifted it out of her hand. 

“I think this one is the one I want.” Dean smirked at her and then sat down at the chair on the side of the table. Jo smiled at him a little and looked back at her book. They sat in silence for a second then Dean cleared his throat. She put a finger on the page to keep her spot before she looked up at Dean.

“What’s goin on? Brain hurt from too much reading?” Jo tilted her nose into the air just slightly with a smug expression on her face.

“Oh you’re just hilarious Jo.” Dean played off a joke but he she watched him pick at the label on the beer. She shut the book and put her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. He looked at him and leaned back in the chair more. He seemed shocked that she would be interested. “Sorry, I was just thinkin’ about what you said.” Jo’s eyebrows furrowed when he spoke. WasDean Winchester of all people about to try and have a deeper conversation?

“That you’re dumb?”

“No Jo, come on.”

“That you’re spoiled?”

“Oh you just keep em rolling. Seriously, Jo…”

“That you’re a pain?” She smirked at him and his eyes narrowed and gave her a very grumpy look.

“You didn’t even say that one already Jo.”

“Oh, I must have just thought it.” 

“Can I get a word in? You’ve got a smart ass mouth on you.” Dean glared at her but Jo just laughed a little.

“Go ahead, Dean.” She waved her free hand at him then leaned back with the bottle opener and popped open her own beer then set the tool on the table. She took a swig as she looked at Dean.

“I was just gonna give you my opinion.” Dean sighed a little like he didn’t even want to be saying this but he couldn’t stop himself. “Trust me when I say I know this first hand. Hunting…is a dangerous, painful, fucked up job. It’s also damn rewarding.” Dean picked more at the label on his bottle and tore a piece off of it. “You really shouldn’t be out there alone.”

“Oh great, now you sound like my Mom.” Jo rolled her eyes at him and took a drink of her beer.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t hunt Jo. I’m just telling you…that you shouldn’t do it alone. You need someone that you can trust with your life.” He looked up at her and she gave him a weak smile. 

“I know, Dean. There’s not a big supply of those running around. I guess I need to find my own moose.” Jo chuckled a little and Dean laughed. She smiled a little wider.

“There’s not very many of those running around.” Dean shook his head a little. “Trust is a short supply in this job, but you need it to keep you human.” Jo looked up at him and she saw something darker in his eyes.

“Dean…that makes sense.” She sighed a little and put her hand on his. The look on his face was almost painful. “Why are you telling me this though?” 

“I…son of a bitch,” He cursed under his breath and she squeezed his hand. “I guess I worry about you. You…remind me of myself a little too much Jo. I was always ready to go charging off to the darkest fucking corner anyone had ever seen. I’m lucky to have survived most of those things. I know for a fact that I wouldn’t have without Sammy.” He sighed and shook his head. Jo felt like the world was tilted on its axis as he spoke. He…worried about her? The scarier thing about it was that he actually told her.

“I’ll find someone eventually.” Jo went to move her hand and Dean caught her fingers.

“I guess, I’m saying that…until…well…” Dean let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. 

“Spit it out.” Jo’s eyes were bigger as she looked at him. She always wanted him to come her way, to tell her he wanted her. She knew but…he had claimed wrong place, wrong time and she knew she’d be waiting a very long time before it was the right moment.

“I’m saying that until you find someone else to hunt with, or you get a crew…you could travel with us sometimes.” Dean wasn’t looking at her anymore and she thanked whatever deity happened to be around for that. She felt her jaw drop open slightly and she just stared at him as he moved to look up she snapped her mouth shut.

“Dean…have you talked to Sam about this?” Her brow furrowed, she wasn’t sure what she should do with this information. It wasn’t exactly an open invitation, but the fact that he had offered anything was…very foreign to her.

“Yeah, he agreed with me.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck again. “Well, it may have been his idea.” Dean smirked a little at her  
.  
“I…thanks Dean, I have to think about it but…” 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get emotional.” He waved his hand at her. Jo’s lip twitched slightly. How did he have this innate ability to make her feel appreciated and respected one second then be a complete pain in the ass a second later? 

“Oh yeah I’m gonna get all choked up about getting to ride around with your smart ass.” Jo said then took another drink of her beer. Dean laughed then leaned closer to her and put his hand on hers again.

“Watch out I may take back the offer.” He raised his eyebrows at her and leaned forward in his chair. Jo mimicked his move and slid forward in her chair.

“If it was Sam’s idea anyway then I’ll just tell him I’ll be stickin’ around.” She raised an eyebrow as she challenged him. A slow smile crossed his face as he moved closer to her.

“You think you’ll be able to talk him into it when I say no?” He leaned in a little bit closer. He was very close to her face and it was getting hard for her to think straight.

“Oh, I can be very persuasive.” Innuendo dripped from her voice as she moved a little closer to him.

“I’m sure you can be, Harvelle. Winchesters stick together though.” He looked right in her eyes as he spoke.

“Apparently you want me to stick around. I mean you just gave a whole little speech about it. Having second thoughts about being around me all the time Deano?” She smirked as his brow creased slightly. The he was silent for a few seconds. It was never a good thing when Dean Winchester was quiet. 

“Maybe I am. Think you can persuade me?” He was even closer now, she could smell the beer on his breath and what his soap. She bit her lip a little and looked down at his then looked back up at him. Then he let go of her hand and his hand slid to the back of her neck and he pulled her forward the rest of the way and pressed his lips against hers. Jo’s eyes went wide then closed. Her hands went to his jaw as he started to kiss her harder. He tilted his head and she felt his tongue press against her lips and she opened her mouth and pulled him closer as his tongue slid against hers. She made a small noise in her throat as his hand went further up her neck into her hair. 

Was this really happening? Out of nowhere he’d kissed her. Jo had always thought she’d be the one to kiss him and make a fool out of herself. She slid a hand down to his shoulder and held onto him a little harder. She thought she could hear the rumble of the Impala in her ears but she forced it down and pretended not to hear it. He started to kiss her harder but then stopped when there was a forceful knock at the door. Dean pulled away from her his eyes were a little bigger and he shook his head as he stood up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” He spoke mostly under his breath in a rough voice. He walked away from her quickly to the door before she could say anything else. He opened the door and Sam walked in with his hands full of drinks and a bag of food. Dean grabbed the carrier from him. Sam thanked him then looked over at Jo with a smile.

“You guys make any progress while I was gone?” Sam walked over and set the bag down on the table and started to take the food out of it. Jo looked at Dean who stood next to him and grabbed her beer.

“I guess you could say that.”


	2. Paradise By The Dashboard Lights

The blonde wasn’t quite sure how she was the one that ended up in the Impala with Dean on a late night stake out. Jo had figured that maybe he was trying to keep an eye on her, he wasn’t treating her like that though. He was treating her like another hunter. He was treating her like she was a legitimate piece of a team. Jo looked at him out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip gently before she looked away again. He wasn’t looking at her but he was staring at the house they were watching. It’s what she should have had her eyes on.

It was difficult to keep her mind on the task at hand when she couldn’t get the kiss out of her head. It was the only thing she could think about. He had apologized and fled the scene after so quickly she hadn’t been able to tell him that an apology was the last thing he needed to give her. Now, here they were alone, late at night, parked in an alley and of course in the Impala. This damn car and what she could do with him in it and rumbled and rolled into her thoughts more than was probably healthy. Dean didn’t seem to be planning to talk about it though. It seemed like he was perfectly comfortable to eat his cheeseburger and finish the night out in silence.

Jo slid her flip flops off of her feet and crossed her legs. She pulled at the torn strings of a hole in the thigh of her jeans as she tried to keep her eyes on the back of the house. She heard Dean move a little and looked over at him a little too quickly probably. He was only taking his jacket off and he smirked a little at her when she looked at him.

“Ya mind grabbin’ the sleeve there Jo?” The blonde mentally sighed as she lifted her hands to grab the edge of the jacket so he could slide it off easily. She hardly ever saw him without his jacket on, and even he did have it off he always wore way too many layers for her liking. She pulled the jacket as he slid his arms out of it. She watched him turn and she saw him clench his jaw and her eyebrows came together. Her fingers brushed the skin of his arm as she pulled the jacket away from him and went to lay it down on the seat. She tried to ignore the need to touch him more.

“Thanks Jo.” Dean smiled at her and relaxed again against the seat. She nodded and looked back at her legs for a second then returned her fingers to playing with the strings on her jeans. She heard Dean clear his throat after about ten minutes and she looked up at him. His eyes were on her, she hadn’t even realized he’d been looking at her. “You are…uncharacteristically quiet tonight Jo. Very quiet. I didn’t think Harvelles knew how to keep quiet.” Jo smiled a little then huffed at him and glared at him.

“I’m surprised you even mind. I’d think you’d be talking the whole time just to hear yourself.” She smirked at him and crossed her arms over her stomach. Dean chuckled a little and rested his hand on the steering wheel. He licked his bottom lip then looked back at her. She swallowed a little and looked away from him.

“Yeah, well you’ll be surprised to hear I actually don’t mind when you talk Jo.” He smirked at her a little bit as she looked back up at him. She couldn’t stop the small smile that crossed her features and she laughed a little at him. She stayed quiet though not sure what to say next. All she wanted to do was kiss him again. She pushed her eyes back to the house and relaxed her arms again. She laid one on the door and started to tap on the handle of the door. After a few minutes she heard Dean growl a little. She looked back towards him. “Alright that’s it.” Her eyes went a little wide as he leaned across her to pop open the glove compartment. She pulled her arms back and he stopped there and looked up at her.

“What are you doing Dean?” She narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed.

“Really Jo? Calm down blondie.” He grabbed a small black leather bag out of the glove compartment then shut it and leaned away from her. She sighed at herself and crossed her arms again, she watched him fiddle with the tie on the bag then pulled out a silver flask. She smirked a little and laughed.

“You’re not supposed to drink when you’re on duty are you?” Jo leaned back some more in the seat as he twirled the lid off of the flask and then set it on the dashboard. 

“That’s the good thing about being a hunter and not a policeman. I can drink whenever I want, and so can you.” He gave her a goofy smile then tilted back the flask and swallowed some of the liquor. Jo’s eyes drifted to his jaw as she remembered how good it felt under her fingers, even for that small moment. Dean lowered the flask and looked over at her and held it out to her. She uncrossed her arms and reached for it when she touched it and tried to take it he held onto it.

“Are you trying to play keep away with me Dean? Really?” She smirked at him a little and his smile got wider.

“I just thought I’d warn you. It’s just whiskey so you might wanna take it a little easy. That’s all.” He took his hand away from the flask and she glared at him openly. The smile slid off of his face and he tried to pull an innocent look. “What, just looking out for you after all.” Jo set her jaw and pushed her lips out a little bit. He wasn’t going to look away till she had a drink now, it was obvious he was expecting her to make a horrible face after she drank it. She put the flask to her lips and took a long drink. The warmth cut down her throat as she swallowed and it settled inside of her. She smiled slowly and handed it back to him, he looked fairly impressed.

“You are such an ass sometimes. Strike that, all the time.” She said as she looked at him. Dean shrugged and took another drink from the flask. She smiled at him then grabbed the flask as soon as he was done. She took another sip and she felt warm all over. She was sure it was partly the whiskey, but Dean being so close wasn’t making things any easier. He was just right there across the car from her, on a bench seat no less. He was smirking at her as she turned to look at him with the flask in her hand. He looked happy and like he was actually enjoying himself. He scooted a little closer to her and reached over and took the flask from her, his fingers touched her for a second.

“You might wanna rethink that last sentence. I’m the one sharing my booze.” He took another drink and glanced at the house for a second then looked back to her. He had a proud look on his face and she narrowed her eyes at him again.

“Well, fine.” She grabbed the flask again and took another drink. She knew she shouldn’t be drinking so fast but he was challenging her and she needed to keep him on his toes. “You’re a nice ass then.” She smirked at him and took another slower drink from the flask and closed her eyes. When she lowered it she saw Dean’s eyes go from her lips quickly to her eyes again.

“I think you mean has a nice ass, but I’ll let it go.” He reached for the flask and she put her hand out and caught his wrist. She leaned forward towards him and he looked up from the flask to her face. She was as close to him as she’d been since the kiss and she suddenly realized it, she felt like she could push a little more though.

“Winchester,” She said his name slow and quietly. “If I meant that I would have said it. Stop digging for compliments.” She lowered her voice a little more, and moved closer to him. Jo could feel his breath on her face and she could smell the whiskey. Dean was looking at her mouth again and she leaned a little closer and spoke in a whisper. “It’s unattractive.” She leaned away from him and let go of his wrist. He let out a long breath slowly and gave her a playful glare. He set his hand on her thigh and put his thumb on the skin showing through the hole in her jeans. She took another drink of whiskey while looking at him. His lips turned up a little and he moved his hand so his fingers pushed against the inside of her thigh then he pulled her across the seat so her leg was against his.

“Jo, I don’t need to dig to know how you feel about me.” He moved his hand from her leg and trailed it up her side then moved it to her hair pushing it back from her neck. His rough hands slid across her neck and her eyes closed a little. He leaned down next to her ear and her eyes closed the rest of the way as she felt the heat of his breath against her ear. “You’re like a giant, neon sign. It’s pretty damn obvious.” Jo’s eyes snapped open as he pulled away and she glared up at him. That damn pleased expression on his face as she sat there, a little stunned. He grabbed the whiskey from her and took a long gulp. Her eyes narrowed further as he tilted his head back and moved his hand away from her. He was playing chicken with her, evil, mean and very sexy chicken. She’d never been very good at losing and he was about to find that out.

When Dean leaned his head back up she pulled the whiskey from him and took another long drink. She was starting to feel a little dizzy. She heard him laugh but kept her mind on her goal. She was going to have to teach this snarky, arrogant Winchester a lesson and there was no time like the present. She tilted the flask back down then looked over at him. She put the flask in between her legs then reached over with her hand and pulled on his shirt so he was leaning down eye level with her. She lifted her hand to his neck and slid her fingers from his chin down to his shoulder putting her fingers inside his shirt on his skin. She saw his eyebrows furrow slightly and his mouth parted just a little. She hid the smile that tried to break out.

“Dean, you’re right. I am pretty obvious.” She leaned in closer and tilted her head and put her lips right above the vein on his neck. She felt his body melt a little against the seat and she smiled. After a second of sitting there breathing against his neck she leaned back up and got closer to his face. Her lips were a half a fraction away from his and she spoke slowly. “There is one problem though.” She looked up at Dean through her eyelashes as her fingers pressed into the skin of his shoulder and pushed against the muscle.

“And what’s that, Jo?” His voice was a little strained and she blinked at him a couple times trying to hold onto her control this close to him.

“You must be really, really…” She leaned a little closer to him tilting her head like she was about to kiss him. “..stupid because you never ever do anything about it.” She felt him move away from her and he had a glare all over his face as he looked at her. He leaned back up and away from her and moved his arm from behind her. She smirked up at him and he looked at her for a minute then moved his hand towards her legs again. She watched him then realized what he was doing when he pulled the flask from between her thighs. His fingers touched her jeans and she swallowed hard. He could probably feel how warm she was. He took another drink from the flask then grabbed the lid and twisted it onto the top.

“I think that’s enough of that for one night.” Dean’s voice was close to a rumble as he spoke and Jo deflated slightly. Maybe she had pushed it too far. She probably should have left it alone but she felt anger flare up in her stomach, how often did they have a chance like this?

“Oh you’re mad because I have a smarter mouth than you Dean? You’re just a fucking smart ass.” She hissed the last part out between her teeth and she could have sworn she saw Dean’s mouth turn up slightly into a smile. He turned to look at her and he didn’t look mad. He did look like he was very pleased with whatever he was thinking though.

“You…have a smarter mouth than me? Oh that’s rich Jo. We’ll see about that.” He arched an eyebrow at her for a second and she sputtered trying to think of something to say quickly when he was looking at her like that. She didn’t get the chance though because he moved and grabbed her pulling her into his lap. Her legs slid on either side of him and her back pressed against the steering wheel as one of his hands slid to her jaw and neck and pulled her down so her lips met his. Her muscles relaxed into the kiss and she melted against him. Her hands went to his hair sliding over the back of his head as his tongue slid into her mouth. She felt his other hand slide over her hip and his thumb slid under her sweatshirt and pressed up against her hipbone. 

She, Jo Harvelle had gotten Dean Winchester to break down and grab her. She pushed her hips against his hand and she felt him grab onto her harder. His fingers dug into her ass and back through her clothes. She kissed him harder and slid her tongue against his. He tasted like whiskey, cheese burgers and Dean. It was the best thing she’d ever tasted. His hand slid into her hair and pulled her mouth harder against his. She felt like their bodies were going to slam together, of course that’s exactly what she wanted. 

Dean’s hand slid further up her back under her jacket and shirt and his skin felt hot against hers. She leaned into his hand and pulled back from the kiss to bite his lip gently at first then a little harder. She opened her eyes to look at him as a slow lazy smile spread across his face. He looked up at her and pushed on her back to get her closer. 

“You’re killin me, Jo.” Dean spoke quietly but the sentence crawled over her skin. She needed him, more of him and right now. She slid her hands to his jaw and tilted his head up to look at her.

“You don’t even know the half of it, trust me.” She kissed him hard and after a second she pulled her hand away from his jaw and started to try and un zip her jacket. She felt Dean’s hands move and push hers out of the way quickly and put his own hands on the zipper of the jacket.

“What if I want to go slower?” He said it with a laugh in his voice, teasing her. She growled at him and pulled away from his face and looked him straight in the eye.

“Dean Winchester, if you don’t finish what you started I swear I’ll…” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers hard as he unzipped her jacket. She moved her hands away from him and he pushed the jacket off of her arms frantically. Her hand went back to him laying on his chest as his tongue slid into her mouth again. She moaned around it as his hands slid under her shirt again and up her back against her skin. His rough hands felt so good against her skin. She pressed her hands against him harder then slid them down and grabbed at his shirt. She pulled it up over his stomach then broke the kiss. He looked at her for a second then slid his hands out from under her shirt and let her pull his off. 

She looked down at him for a second before tossing the shirt on the seat next to them and going back to kissing him. She rested a hand over the tattoo on his heart as his hands went up her legs, over her hips, one hand rested there against her hipbone where she had her own tattoo that looked like his and Sam’s, to her ass and held her tightly against him. He tilted his head and she slid her tongue against his lip gently and slowly for a second and then breathed heavy with him. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it up and she pulled her hands away from him as he tugged it off over her head and tossed it on the dashboard. 

She put one of her hands back on his chest and the other in his hair on the back of his head. His hands went up her back again, his fingers sliding up her spine and she shivered, she knew goose bumps had to be all over her skin. His fingers slid under her bra but didn’t go to undo it. 

She kissed him harder and slid the hand on the back of his head up and grabbed some of the longer hair pulling on it a little. They’d been doing this dance for so long and she just wanted his skin against hers. She pulled him closer and pressed their bodies together. Her hand moved off of the tattoo and slid over his shoulder and pulled him harder against her. The blonde pushed her hips against his harder and he broke the kiss and groaned against her cheek. She felt him through is jeans pressed against her and she let out a breath. She’s wanted to know what he felt like for so long.

Then she felt his hands going to the clasp on her bra. He looked at her body for a second then smiled up at her.

“Blue huh? I would have thought you’d want black underwear.” Jo narrowed her eyes at him a little. “Oh well cause you’re such a…” She kissed leaned down and kissed him hard and pulled his hair harder then broke the kiss.

“Don’t talk and ruin this Dean.” He smirked at her but he pressed his hips up off the seat against her and kissed her again. He pressed against her and he felt harder than he did a second ago. She just wanted to rip his pants off. She moaned as she felt his fingers undo the bra and then she pulled away from the kiss and moved her hands letting him pull it off. He stared at her face for a minute as she looked down at him. Then he looked down at her and slid his hands up her hips then over her stomach to her breasts. She moaned and leaned back against the steering wheel more and pressed her hips harder against his, anything to get them closer. Then she felt one of his hands away from her breasts. She looked back down at him and sucked in a quick breath when his tongue slid over her nipple. She leaned her head back again and let out a hot breath as his mouth closed over her.

She’d always wanted this, his hands and mouth touching her, him wanting it this much. She had thought it wouldn’t feel real if it ever happened. She could feel it all the way down to her bones though. He was touching her, he was feeling her and she wasn’t dreaming. She could feel his shoulders under her hands and his tongue sliding over her breast, perfectly. She squeezed his shoulders harder as his hand slid from one of her breasts down her side. His hand moved over her stomach his fingertips pushing into her skin as they made their way down to her jeans. She looked down at him his mouth still on her breast, she opened her mouth to say something and his teeth grazed over her nipple and her breath caught in her throat. He pulled back and looked up at her. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and moved her hands to his neck setting them there gently.

“Are you alright Jo?”

“I’m…good Dean, trust me.” She saw him smirk a little then he moved his other hand to her jeans. He leaned forward as he undid the zipper and button of her jeans. He pressed his lips between her breasts and she slid her hands up into his hair again tangling in it. He pulled on her jeans for a second lowering them on her hips and she smiled at the roof of the Impala. He kissed up her chest to her neck then she felt one of his hands slide into her jeans and under her underwear. She moaned as she felt his fingers slide over her clit. She leaned forward a little bit and pulled on his hair. He pressed his lips against her neck and bit her skin. She bucked forward and pushed against his hand when she felt his teeth.

His other hand slid up over her stomach to her shoulder and rested there. His fingers digging into her back. He moved his fingers over her clit and she rocked her body against his hand. She moaned and slid one of her hands out of his hair down his neck and held onto his shoulder then leaned back so he’d have more room. She felt his hand move further as soon as she did it. He slid his middle finger over her entrance and she started to breathe heavier. He leaned back away from her neck and she looked down at him. He was biting his lip and then looked up at her. Then she felt his finger slide inside of her slowly. Her mouth fell open and she heard Dean groan a little. She clenched around his finger and they sat there for a second his finger deep inside of her and their mouths open. 

Then he started to move his finger. She moaned and pushed her hips forward against him. His hand slid further into her pants and his thumb pressed up against her clit as he moved his hand. She moaned and he started to move his hand faster, his finger going in and out of her. She looked down at him as he leaned forward and put his mouth around her nipple again. She tried to say his name but it dissolved into a moan as his hand moved faster and he slid his tongue in a circle around her nipple. He lifted his head from her and his free hand reached up to pull her face down to his and kiss her again. His tongue slid inside of her mouth and she dug her fingernails into his shoulder. She felt him move his fingers out of her then slide another in. She broke the kiss and put her cheek against his and let out a heavy breath against his ear. Then he started to move his fingers inside of her faster. She moaned against his skin then tilted her head and caught his earlobe between her teeth. He made a low noise and she swore she could feel him twitch.

She couldn’t catch her breath with how fast his hand was moving against her. She thought she might explode, that she wouldn’t be able to take it. He wasn’t making this easy to not lose her cool. Then he only made it worse. His hand slid out of her jeans and underwear. Her hand gripped tighter onto his hair trying to will his hand back where it was while trying to catch her breath. His hand went to her hip then one slid around to the small of her back. His other hand trailed down over the thigh of her jeans. His breath was ragged, Jo never thought she’d hear him like that. She was worried for a second that maybe he was actually going to stop. How could he turn back when they’d gotten this far?

“Dean, please…I need you.” Her voice was steady as she looked down at him. She tried to pull him closer to her and was feeling desperate with the lust curling inside of her.

“Is that right…Joanna?” Dean’s eyes lifted from her stomach and jeans to meet her brown eyes. She felt a shiver travel through her when he said her full name. He’d never done that before.

“God, yes. C’mon Winchester I can’t make it any fuckin’ clearer than that.” She moved one of her hands to push his head forward so his lips connected with hers. He kissed her with hunger, hard and fast. She could feel how bad he wanted what she wanted. He kissed her hard for a moment his hands on the side of her face, his thumb tracing over her skin, then pulled back from her.

“Get in the backseat then.” Dean smiled at her a little then opened his door. Jo slid off of his lap to stand outside the car. She didn’t trust her legs much but she wasn’t alone very long. He stepped out of the car and pulled her against him one hand on the small of her back. He shut the door then pushed her towards the back door and opened it with his other hand. He backed her into it and let go of her for a second as he closed the door behind him. He pushed her so she was sitting up, her back against the door. He kissed her hard and slid his hand into her hair then broke the kiss and put his lips by her ear.

“Lift your hips off the seat, baby.” He whispered it roughly into her ear. Jo had been known to slug a guy for calling her baby. In fact, it had happened more than once. It happened enough that Ash would grab his camera whenever a guy said it. When Dean said it though, it felt different, it sent fire through her veins. When she did what he asked he pulled the jeans and underwear off and tossed them on the floor. He stared up at her for a minute and then looked down at her body. He slid his hand up her sides then moved his face away from hers and kissed between her breasts again then trailed down. Jo’s hands went to his hair again. He slid between her legs and moved his hands down to lift them to rest on his shoulders. 

The blonde was holding her breath as his head moved between her legs then he put his lips against her. Then his tongue slid over her clit. 

Jo bucked forward and she moved one of her hands to the front seat and gripped hard onto the leather. She tilted her head back against the window and shut her eyes tightly. She had thought that they would skip to the next part but instead here he was with his head between her legs. She put her hand in his hair again and moaned loudly as he twisted his tongue against her.

“Dean…” She arched her back up against him and opened her eyes to look down at him. He looked up at her through his eyelashes and she bit her lip hard and moaned again then watched him close his eyes. Her nails dug into the leather of the seat as he moved his tongue faster. One of Dean’s hands moved to rest on her breast and his fingers slid against her. She moaned louder and fought the urge to shut her eyes. She didn’t want to miss any of this, any of the faces, the looks he’d make. He pulled back and looked up at her for what felt like forever then he slid two of his fingers into his mouth and she bit her lip as she watched him. There was something drop dead sexy about the way he did that, and how he didn’t break eye contact with her. Then he moved them to rest over her entrance, barely brushing against her. 

“You gonna tell me what you want Jo?” Dean arched an eyebrow at her and pushed his fingers a little closer to her so they were slightly inside. Jo clenched her jaw and her eyebrows came together. She wanted to scream with him that close.

“I want you inside me Dean. Deep.” He licked his lips as he looked at her for a second then he looked down at her and slid his fingers inside of her before lowering his mouth back to her body. “Oh…god.” Jo’s back arched more as his tongue moved slowly over her then he started to slide his fingers slowly in and out of her. She let her eyes close and she tilted her head back more as her legs started to shake a little. “Dean…please…” She couldn’t accurately form words to what she wanted but he responded by moving faster and pushing his fingers harder and deeper. It was like he could read her mind. She was breathing heavy and she moved her hand off of the seat to rest over his on her chest. He moved his fingers to grab hold of hers and she held onto his hand tightly as she started to feel the pressure inside of her building. 

The blonde’s legs were shaking more against his shoulders and she couldn’t stop small noises from coming out of her mouth. “God…damnit.” Her legs pushed against him and he moved his tongue faster then he stopped and pushed his tongue up against her clit and he let out a growling hum in his mouth and pushed his fingers deeper inside of her. Jo’s eyes snapped open and she sucked in a breath hard as her body arched against him. Her muscles clenched around his fingers tightly and she looked down at him. He was looking up at her, something carnal in his eyes. She froze that way for a moment holding her breath and getting tighter around him. Then she snapped like a rubber band. She squeezed his hand hard and moaned loudly around a string of curses as he moved his tongue against her again and faster. He pushed his fingers in and out of her until her body started to melt against him. 

“Fuck…” She breathed the word out as her body came down against the seat again. She relaxed the death grip on his hand and he moved her legs off of his shoulders and moved up and kissed her hard as he slid his fingers out of her slowly. She made a soft noise in her throat as she closed her eyes, already missing having him inside of her. He broke the kiss and gave her a small smirk. She opened her eyes to look at him and the smirk turned into a grin. 

“What’s that face for Winchester?” She narrowed her eyes at him but rubbed her thumb against his hand.

“Apparently you don’t know how to be quiet.” He said without losing the smirk. Jo gave him a playful growl and pulled him closer by his chin and pushed her lips against his gently. She smiled into the kiss then his phone went off in the front seat. Dean pulled away from her,

“Son of a bitch.” He said it under his breath and Jo smiled slightly and pushed him back from her. “Sorry I have to get it in case…”

“It’s Sam, I know.” Jo gave him a small smile as he pulled away she moved out of his way so he could get to his jacket and pulled his phone out answering it.

“Yeah?” His voice was gruff and Jo smiled that he sounded like that because of her. She sat up more and slid her hand over his knee to his thigh on the outside of his jeans. He looked at her and she saw the smile in his eyes. Then he closed his eyes and his brow furrowed. She moved her hand back and her eyes roamed over his face. She just hoped Sam was alright. She moved closer to him to see if she could hear him on the other hand.

“Alright Sam, where are you?” Dean looked at Jo and she nodded. He ran his hand through her hair once as he moved away from her and climbed out of the backseat, shut the door and got in the front. Jo started to pull her jeans and underwear back on as Dean grabbed his shirt. “We’ll be there in like five seconds Sammy.” He hung up the phone and pulled his shirt back on. He glanced at her through the rear view mirror and she looked up at him and crawled carefully over the seat to the front. Dean handed her the bra and shirt he’d taken off of her earlier and she pulled them on. He put his arm across the back of the seat to look behind them as he backed out of the alley. He stopped when his hand ran over where her had been earlier. He looked up at her with a sort of shocked look on his face.

“Dean, what’s wrong is Sam okay?” She clicked her seat belt and stopped with her hand on it as she looked at him.

“You clawed up my girl, Jo.” He growled a little then started driving again. She looked at the leather and saw faint tracks of where her nails had grabbed onto it. “You’re gonna get it for that later.”


	3. But You Can't Be Too Loud

Jo knew that she should probably leave him alone. Dean had been itching to get out of the hotel so bad he volunteered to go to the library. She couldn’t stop thinking about him though. The research they were trying to do was so broad and they couldn’t seem to find anything. It made it difficult to keep her mind on the case. Even when she tried to focus her thoughts would drift back to them in the Impala. Then she’d just blankly stare at the page in front of her without absorbing a damn thing. All she could think about was how good it felt.

She was sitting in the hotel room with Sam who was on his computer. They’d been mostly silent for a good couple hours now. Jo was tapping her boot against the table leg in the hotel. She was flipping through a book, and it was yielding nothing, absolutely nothing. She blew a push of air out from between her lips and then sighed and rested her head on her hand. She sat for a second then glanced up at Sam to see him staring at her. Her eyebrows rose up onto her forehead when she spotted him. 

“Do I have something on my face, Sam?” She leaned back in her chair slightly and Sam looked down and laughed with a shake of his head.

“Get out of here Jo. You’re driving me nuts. Go check on Dean. He probably can’t find his way around the library without supervision.” Jo arched an eyebrow at Sam then let out a small laugh. She bit her lip then closed the book and pushed it away from herself. 

“Alright, we’ll bring back food Sam?” Sam nodded as Jo grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and pulled the leather jacket on. She flipped her hair out of the jacket and Sam watched her and then looked back down at the computer shaking his head for a second as she walked out. Those two needed to sort their…whatever it was out. 

What Sam didn’t know however, was that they had developed more problems rather than fixing them. Things had only been getting more complicated when they took this job. Jo was walking towards the library Dean was at with her hands in her pockets. Jo wasn’t sure what would happen if she showed up to the library. Dean might be too absorbed in work but he was probably just as annoyed with the lack of findings as she was. Sam was the one with infinite patience. Jo was finding she had less and less, when it came to Dean anyway.

She stopped when she realized she had gotten to the library. She spotted the impala in the alley in front of her. It was late and Dean had broken into the library to get at some of the records inside. Jo walked up to the back of the building and checked her surroundings first. When she didn’t spot anyone she crouched down next to the open window that lead to the basement. She smirked a little and pushed it open more before she shimmied in. She landed in a crouch and froze there keeping her eyes peeled for anyone moving around.

She stood up and glanced around one of the book shelves. It seemed like the place was empty. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted a light on in an office. The door was open a little bit. Dean must have been in there. She walked over trying to stay quiet and she leaned in to peek through the door. His leather jacket was laid over the back of the seat he sat in and his arms were folded on the desk with his head on top of them. Dean Winchester had passed out in the library. Jo smiled a little bit at him. That wasn’t too much of a surprise. 

This was actually a very good thing for her. Dean had this problem when it came to her, if he had the chance he would start thinking and that was the last thing she needed. Jo crossed over to stand next to him. She leaned down over him and put her mouth by his ear. 

“So Dean, you seem very focused.” She backed away quickly as he sat up and blinked at her. She knew it might not have been far off base for him to wake up punching. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her then he ran a hand over his face as he realized what had happened. 

“Jo…what are you doing here?” He asked. His voice sounded sleepy and rough. It sent heat through her because she instantly imagined what it would be like to be there when he woke up more often. She swallowed the thought down and moved to sit next to him on the table. 

“Sam sent me down here to check on you. Said you might need supervision in the library. Apparently he was right.” She arched a brow at Dean who smirked a little at her and then stretched his arms. 

“Alright, but did you bring anything useful? Like coffee?” He looked her over for a second like he was trying to see if she had. She frowned at him and shook her head. If she didn’t take advantage of this soon he’d start thinking and being snarky and catching her off guard. That’s the way it had always gone. She looked at him for a minute and smirked then bit her lip. She could do this, after all he had made it obvious that he was interested. She didn’t have to worry about that factor. That fact alone made her feel bold. 

Jo looked over at the book on the desk and closed it moving it away from him. Dean looked up at her the confusion evident on his face. She moved quickly and slid onto the table and put a leg on each side of him. She watched his confusion turn into a wide smile and his hands went to lay on her thighs. She grinned at him and leaned forward. 

“I think I have a better idea on how to keep you awake.” She pushed her lips against his fast and she felt his hands grip harder onto her legs. She put her hands on his face and kissed him harder. Dean’s hands slid up her legs to her ass and pulled her forward onto his lap. She pulled her legs up and put her feet on the cross pieces under the chair to steady herself but one of his hand already held her back and pushed her tightly against his chest. She let out a soft noise against his lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

She pulled her hands back from his face and took off her jacket and dropped it on the table behind them. She felt the hand on her ass squeeze tighter over her jeans and she smiled into the kiss then put her hands back on him. One of her hands held onto his arm and the other one went back to rest against his jaw. He pulled back and looked up at her and gave her one of those Dean smirks that made her legs a little weak.

“I think that I like your idea Joanna.” He licked his lips unconsciously and she just looked at him for a second. Still not entirely sure how all this had happened. She didn’t think she would ever get over him saying her full name. She used to associate it with when she was in trouble, in a way she guessed she was. She smiled at him and pursed her lips.

“Well, my ideas are always better than yours Winchester. Especially this compared to coffee.” She watched his smirk fall slightly and a little flash off annoyance cross his eyes but it was almost drown by the hunger as he grabbed her again the hand on her back going to her hair. She tilted her head back against his hand and moved her hips forward against him. She heard him groan and tilted her head back up to make eye contact with him. He looked at Jo with half lidded eyes and tangled his hand into her hair more and brought her forward to crash his lips against hers again. 

The blonde moved her hand up under his sleeve as she kissed him again this time she licked against his lips and he opened his mouth to her. She moaned a little as the hand on her ass moved up against her skin and under her shirt. She really didn’t want to have her clothes on for much longer. She was sure Dean Winchester could deal with that, the more urgent need though was to get his shirt off. She pulled back from the kiss and grabbed at the hem of his shirt. He opened his eyes and gave her a small smile and helped her move it off of him and over his arms. She dropped it on the table behind them then ran her hands over his chest and smiled. 

“You keep looking at me like that Jo I might develop a complex.” Dean smirked at her and she glared at him and then leaned down and put her lips against his neck then licked up to his ear. His skin tasted so good. She couldn’t really describe it. the taste was just Dean. 

“Dean…” She felt his hands go to her hips and she smiled against his skin. She could feel his breath hitch up a little. “You are a complex.” She heard him let out a quick breath of laugher and she looked up at him. He growled at her roughly and his hands slid up under her shirt and pushed it up. She moved and let him pull it over her head. His hands went up her side slowly and she closed her eyes and caught a moan in her throat. Then he pushed her closer and pressed his chest against hers. Her temperature instantly went up a few degrees his skin felt so good against hers. She put her armsaround his shoulders and moved her hands down his back. 

His lips pressed against the vein in her neck and she closed her eyes her hands slid up his back to rest against the back of his head and slide over his hair. She felt his teeth against her neck and she bit her lip hard. She moaned as his tongue traced over her neck. She wanted him, correction, needed him. She looked down at him and he opened his eyes to look at her and moved up towards her mouth. He kissed her jaw line then her cheek then pressed his lips against hers again. It was almost sweet, the dirty look in his eyes didn’t make it any less sexual though. 

She bit onto his bottom lip and she heard a rough noise escape his mouth in a hot breath against her lips. She met his eyes and let go of his lip then slid her tongue against it for a second without closing the distance. She could feel the outline of his cock through his jeans and she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself harder against him. She watched his eyes and they rolled up a little bit then he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he pushed back against her. She put a hand under his chin and tilted him towards her. 

“Winchester…” His eyes opened slowly to look at her and she met his eyes. “Why don’t we stop playing nice and you show me what you want to do?” She looked over his face and she saw the surprise in his eyes as he looked at her. “We can do sweet…” she let go of his chin and slid her body tight against his jeans and dug her fingernails into his back a little. “…and slow later Dean. Right now though?” She bit her lip and she watched his eyes drop to look at her lips and his hands held her tighter around her hips. One of her hands to his hair and moved it through the short strands. She really wished he had enough to grab onto in the back. He moved his hands up her sides to her back and pulled her closer as he pushed up against her. 

“Right now what Joanna?” His voice was rough when he spoke to her and she smiled at the fact it was because of her. Her lips turned up slightly.

“Right now, I just want you Dean. As fast and dirty as you want.” She spoke a little more quietly and she watched him just look at her for a second. She worried for a second because his face didn’t really change. Then she saw that smile go across his lips. She must have overloaded him, she liked having the knowledge that she could do that to him. 

“Oh Jesus Jo, you are tempting an animal.” Dean held her hips tighter and he picked her up and put her on the table before he stood up between her legs. She let out a surprised ‘oh’ as his hands caught her jaw and he pressed a kiss hard against her lips. Her fingers went to the front pockets of his jeans and pulled him closer to her fast. This desk seemed sturdy enough to support whatever might happen. She hoped anyway, not like it mattered, wasn’t theirs they could leave it broken if they wanted to. He broke the kiss and looked at her for a minute with a dirty smirk and she moved her hands to the button and zipper of his jeans. 

“I like the sound of that Dean. I really do.” He kissed her again hard. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth and she met his with her own. She kept her hands busy and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She moved her hand into his pants and wrapped her hand around him tightly. He groaned into her mouth and broke the kiss for a second. She grinned as she looked up at him and started to move her hand against him. He was already hard and the feel of him in her hand made a heat rise between her legs. She looked up at him for a moment then leaned forward and kissed a path down his stomach as she started to move her hand around him. 

Dean’s hands moved over her back and slid to tangle into her blonde hair. She made an ‘mmmm’ noise in her throat when she felt his hands there. She spared one last glance up at him before she moved and slid her lips down over then around the tip of him. Jo could feel his hands tighten then relax in her hair. One of his hands slid down over her back while the other one stayed tangled up in her blonde hair. She leaned forward further and took him deep into her mouth. A quiet noise that had a tinge of surprise to it escaped between his lips. She sucked in her cheeks around his cock and he made an louder noise that sounded love a growl as she slid him slowly out of her mouth and ran her tongue around him. As soon as he was out of her mouth Dean pulled her back up to kiss her hard. His lips pushed against hers and his hands were going to her jeans and unbuttoned them quickly. He broke their kiss and put his cheek against hers as he pulled down her zipper and tugged on her jeans. 

“While I’m appreciating the use of that smart mouth for something other than being an ass to me…I’d rather see what you feel like.” He spoke low against her ear and she held her breath as he pulled the jeans off of her legs. She wanted to say something snarky in response it was automatic but his teeth caught her bottom lip then he kissed her again and she closed her eyes. She heard his jeans hit the floor and she kissed him more desperately. He pulled back after a second his breath heavy and he grabbed her hips and pulled off her underwear too and dropped them on the floor. He looked at her his eyes half lidded and she looked back up at him. The tension was perfect and terrible at the same time. 

His hands went back to her hips and he turned her on the desk and climbed up after her. He had a hand supporting himself next to her head and she looked up at him as he kicked some of the things on the desk to the floor and she couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped. Whoever was arrogant enough to think they needed a giant wooden desk was going to be sorely disappointed the next morning when it was a wreck. Jo however, couldn’t really bring herself to care. Dean leaned down over her and she reached up under his arms to hold his shoulders as he got close. 

“Jo…” Dean looked over her face for a second and she watched his face. She bent her legs at the knee and pushed them against his sides. He licked his lips nervously and she shook her head at him.

“Dean…just…please.” She heard her voice sound rough and strained and she watched his reaction to it. She knew eventually they might have to have the talk but right now all that mattered was she was about two seconds away from finally having him inside of her. They could sort out the rest later. They were the shoot first ask questions later type and she wasn’t going to let him try to pretend they weren’t out of some sort of half baked idea that she might not be the same way. “I told you…sweet and slow later.” She pushed a little on his shoulder and pushed her body up against him. “Right now, I want you to show me how you got that chip on your shoulder.” She watched his lips curl into a smirk and felt him push against her. 

She was about to grab him and make him close the distance when she felt him slide inside of her. She moaned loudly and Dean groaned above her. She closed her eyes for a second then opened them as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Alright Jo…” His voice was rough and strained as he pushed his cock the rest of the way inside and stayed still for a second. Her muscles clenched around him for a second at how good he felt. She watched Dean’s eyes roll up a little bit and his jaw clenched. “You win.” He let his jaw relax and he started to move slowly. Jo arched her back against the desk as he moved his arm to rest under her head. He was so close and so warm against her body. She could barely believe how perfect he felt inside of her. She pushed up against him and matched the rhythm he set as he started to move faster. 

“God…Dean.” She dug her nails into his shoulders hard and he stared to grind harder against her. He somehow hit all the right spots. She tried like hell to keep her eyes open as he stared at her. She gave up though when he pushed into her harder. She could hear something else fall off of the desk and she laughed a little then lifted her head to kiss him hard. She pushed with him as he slid in and out of her easily with how slick she was. 

“You’re…perfect Jo.” He growled it out as he broke the kiss then slammed his lips against hers again. She grabbed onto his shoulders harder and moved faster underneath him. He moaned as she tightened around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and he stopped moving for a second and she opened her eyes to look up at him. He shook his head at her a little then started to slide faster inside of her. It was like she had almost gotten him to lose it. He hit against her harder and she got louder. She felt her whole body move every time he thrust into her and she put her lips against his shoulder as his cheek rested against hers again. 

He started to kiss her neck and she felt his other hand between them. Jo was puzzled then his thumb brushed against her clit and she clenched her muscles tight around his cock as he pressed harder. She felt him let out a breath against her neck and Jo dug her nails into his shoulders even more. 

“Dean….you…” When she relaxed slightly he started to move inside of her again this time harder and faster. She swore she could feel the desk move. He felt so good inside of her and his finger traced quick circles over her clit and she could feel the pressure start to build up and she half wished they’d taken the slow option because she didn’t want to be done so soon. That didn’t stop her from arching up against him and saying his name into his ear even louder. 

“Son…of a bitch Jo.” He rumbled it out as he pushed into her faster. She moved quick with him and closed her eyes as she felt the climb inside of her start. Her breath caught in her throat and the pressure was getting worse. 

“Dean…please fuck me harder.” She spoke against his ear and caught his earlobe between her teeth lightly. She heard Dean groan and he moved harder against her and her nails dug deeper into his shoulders as he pounded into her. Her legs tightened around his waist and her back arched high off of the desk as he pushed deep inside of her and moved his thumb against her clit. She felt her body start to spasm and she moaned loudly as she contracted around him. 

“Oh…god. Dean…” She felt her body freeze for a second stuck in the tension and she felt Dean lean away from her and her nails slid down his back as he pushed deeper inside of her and moved his thumb in faster circles. She could hear the groan he was trying to hold back as she came and then her body let go in a spasm around him. She pulled him back down and kissed him hard her tongue slammed against his again as he thrust in and out of her again. When her body calmed she opened her eyes and broke the kiss as she looked up at him. She watched his eyes flutter open as he slowed for a minute and looked at her. His eyes traced over her face and he gave her a small smile. 

“Jo…I…” Dean started to speak and it looked like he was going to same something but she saw a flashlight cross over the wall behind them and her eyes went wide. She let loose the grip of her legs and pushed him off of her onto the floor. She held onto him and when she slid down on top of his dick hard she caught a loud noise in her own throat then she saw his mouth open and she covered his mouth and as he made a noise against her hand. He opened his eyes and she pointed to the wall as the flashlight moved over it then away. She watched Dean let out a breath then she moved her hand off of his mouth. 

She leaned down adjusting herself so she was comfortable straddled over him. She leaned down to kiss him gently then she started to grind hard against him as she spoke in a whisper. 

“Tell me when Dean.” His eyes watched her and she saw the small smirk on his face as his hands slid to her hips and she moved hard and fast against him. She kept her eyes on his face as she swiveled her hips against him in a circle. His eyes rolled back a little and she tightened around him. Faster was the best policy but there was no way she was going to leave Dean Winchester hanging again. She pressed fast against him and kept sounds as quiet as she could. Dean started to make a louder noise as she tightened around him again. The adrenaline and lust had fused together and she reached the edge again and fell off fast. She kissed him hard to keep her mouth as quiet as possible and she heard him make noises against her tongue then he broke the kiss and looked at her. 

“Jo…” She opened her eyes quickly and he looked at her his brow furrowed. “Now.” She lifted herself off of him and slid her hand around his cock and moved her mouth over him tightly. She moved her hand fast and sucked around him in her mouth. She heard him make a louder noise and she moved her free hand up to cover his mouth. His hand slid around her wrist lightly and his other hand went to her shoulder as she slid her mouth around his cock. She pushed him deep into her mouth and moved her hand fast. He moved the hand on her wrist to lace in with her fingers and squeezed her hand as he moved it away from his mouth. She looked up at him and saw his jaw clenched tight and his brow furrowed then his mouth opened a little as she continued to work over him then his eyes fluttered a little and closed as he nodded at her. 

A second later she felt him release and sucked on him hard. He started to make a noise again and she moved their hands over his mouth again. She swallowed him down them slid his dick out of her mouth slowly and ran her tongue over him again. She let go of him then reached up and grabbed their clothes and pulled her shirt back on and pushed his clothes in his direction. 

“It turns out that you’re the one who can’t stay quiet Dean.” She barely whispered at him and he looked at her a little lost for a second in his mind having completely cleared then he regained that spark he got in his eyes when she picked at him. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on as she started to get her pants on. He grabbed his jacket and put it on then handed her the one she’d been wearing earlier. He caught her arm and pulled her against his chest and kissed her neck fast. 

“It wasn’t like you were the picture of self control. Now, grab the books on the desk and I’ll get you out the window alright?” He pointed towards the window, with the chair they could both sneak through the large window easily. She nodded and moved so she could see over the desk. A light was on in one of the other rooms and she could see the shadow of the guard. She grabbed the books off of the desk and Dean held out his hands to give her a lift and she slid through the window onto the wet grass. She held out her hand to him and watched the shadow move. She waved him forward and Dean pushed the chair under the window and climbed out as he ignored her hand. She shook her head as he groaned and got to his feet outside. 

They ran to the alley as she held the books to her chest. they got to the Impala and he opened the driver’s side door. She slid across the seat quickly and he climbed in after her and closed the door as he started the car. Jo clicked her seatbelt as he drove away then Dean clicked his closed as well as he turned a corner. He glanced over at her and gave her a little smirk. 

“You’re bad Jo. Getting all hot and bothered about getting caught in a public place.” He looked back at the road and she narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her legs at the knee. 

“Oh, but weren’t you the one who wouldn’t shut up?” She set her jaw as he looked over at her with a smile. He looked like he was trying not to let it through. 

“I couldn’t help myself.” He gave up and he knocked the books to the floor off of the bench seat and patted the spot next to him. Jo looked at him for a second and opened her seatbelt and slid over next to him and closed the middle seatbelt across her waist. He ran his hand over her leg before he put them back on the shifter. She looked at him in the darkness a little confused then leaned her head against his shoulder. It wasn’t exactly…sweet by most standards she supposed, but to her compared to how they normally were it felt so different. She closed her eyes for a second then they snapped open. 

“I promised Sam we’d bring back food.” She looked up at Dean who made a face like he’d just tasted something wonderful. Almost like he had forgotten food existed until she reminded him. 

“Oh my god. Late burger run. I feel like I could eat nineteen.” he smiled and turned quickly a different direction and she shook her head. 

“Burned lots of energy there Dean?” 

“I have to keep my strength up I was attacked.” 

“I’d hardly call it an attack Dean.” He pulled down his jacket and t-shirt and she saw the red marks across his shoulders from her nails and a laugh caught in her throat as her fingers moved to his shoulder. 

“I think I’m gonna tell Sam it was a werewolf. For fun you know?” Jo glared at the amused expression on Dean’s face and she punched his arm. He winced a little and she laughed. He put his hand back on the wheel and she sighed. 

“I’m much prettier than a werewolf Dean.” 

“Didn’t say you weren’t. Just said those damn nails are dangerous. You clawed up my baby and me all on one case. Maybe I should be hunting you Jo?” He smiled a little to himself like he had won. She just couldn’t let that happen so easily. Jo leaned against him again and slid her hand over his stomach. 

“I’m not sure I’d mind that if we changed the game a little.” She gave him a dirty smile and the look of surprise on his face made her lose it and start to laugh. He mumbled something under his breath and pointed at her. 

“I think I might keep you.” He turned into the burger place and pulled up to the drive thru. Jo looked at him and couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. That sounded like the best idea she’d ever heard.


End file.
